Miranda Norris
Miranda "Randi" Norris Daughter of Hephaestus (This Character Belongs to Rid3r98) History Miranda Norris was born on March 10, 1995 to Hephaestus and Jennifer Allen. Jennifer was overjoyed at having a child but kept her daughter’s lineage a secret while she was growing up to try and keep her safe. Jennifer fell in love with a firefighter, Jack Norris, when Randi was 5. Jack adored Randi and Randi immediately loved him. The three of them got along great and Jack soon asked Randi's mom to marry him. When Randi turned 16, she became a volunteer firefighter. She idolized her step-father and tried to be just like him. One day, there was a large fire at a chemical laboratory. Jack Norris and his squad were sent out to fight the fire. Randi wasn't allowed to come along so she snuck into the truck and rode along with them. When they got there, there were still one person unaccounted for in the burning building. Jack Norris ordered his team to put out the fire while he went into to find the last person. Randi watched the firefighters work until the building began collapsing. Without thinking, she ran into the building, looking for her stepfather. She quickly found him unconscious and pinned under a large beam but there was no sign of the missing person. Working fast before the whole building fell, Randi lifted the beam off of him, threw him over her shoulder and sprinted out through the back of the building. Randi finally realized what she just did. The fire hadn't harmed her at all and she lifted objects that a grown man couldn't! She immediately called her mother after checking Jack's vital signs and told her to pick them up. When she arrived, Randi demanded to know what was wrong with her so her mother decided to tell her everything. Randi laughed at first but finding no other explanation accepted the truth. After dropping Jack off at the hospital, she drove Randi near the borders of Camp Half-Blood and told her she'd be safe there. As she made her way to the Camp, a girl slightly younger than her found her. She introduced herself as Alexandra DaSilva and told her she would escort Randi to Camp. A few yards away from the border, they were attacked by a hellhound. The monster lunged at Randi but Alex tackled it out of the air. She shouted for Randi to get to the top of the hill so Randi ran, hoping to get help. At the top of the hill, she turned to check on Alex. Alex looked up to tell Randi to get away, but in that moment, the hellhound jumped on top of her and ripped her throat out, killing her. Randi entered the camp nervously and she was immediately claimed as a child of Hephaestus. |- | Other |- | |} Appearance Appearance Miranda has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has a slender but athletic build. She stands at 6’1’’. Personality Personality Randi has a light and fluffy personality. She is sarcastic, funny, and carefree. She is very confident and stands up for anything she believes. She is also headstrong and impulsive, which leads her into trouble. Weapons Weapons Randi uses a crossbow and bolts that she made for herself when she got to Camp. Her bolts are usually tipped with celestial bronze, (some are tipped with Acherionian Silver, Lethenian Copper, and Stygian Iron.) She also has some bolts that have a small case of Greek fire on the end instead of a sharp tip. Randi’s crossbow is her standard weapon but she is moderately skilled at using a sword. Powers Powers 1. Randi can see each specific weakness in another person’s armor and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. 2. She can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. 3. She is innately extremely resistant to heat and fire. 4. She is innately stronger and faster than others. 5. She is innately able to use any enchanted materials for use in weapons or armor; however, they are not as proficient with it as someone who would naturally be able to use them. 6. She can release heat from her hands in order to cauterize an open wound. 7. She can control a single mechanical object with their mind; doing so, however, immobilizes the child of Hephaestus until control is broken. 8. She is a great mechanic. 9. She is able to make all sorts of machines, including automatons. 10. She is an excellent sculptor. 11. She is able to create transforming weaponry. 12. She is excellent at creating weapons and armor of all natures. Relationships Relationships ----